


Here (Fem! Yashiro Isana x Kurou Yatogami Fluff Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, yashiro isana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Kurou decides to share a special something with his girlfriend.Genderbent Shiro, Drabble, fluff.





	Here (Fem! Yashiro Isana x Kurou Yatogami Fluff Drabble)

Shiro walked forward hesitantly, an excited smile on her face, as she held onto Kuroh’s hands and let him lead her, a blindfold tied securely around her eyes. Kuroh had surprised her earlier that week, saying that he wanted to take her on a surprise date. Always up for a date with her boyfriend, she eagerly agreed, so here they both were, and from what she could tell, they were outdoors, hearing crickets and the crunch of leaves beneath her feet, not to mention the gentle chill that spread through her body.

“Are we almost there?~”

“Almost. Just a little further.”

Kuroh smiled a bit at his lover’s eagerness, his hands gently pulling her along, keeping an eye out for any rocks and dips in the trail. Unlike his usual stony personality, he really wanted to show her that he loved her, especially since he had caught a boy flirting with her earlier in the week. It had really bothered him, but he didn’t dare bring it up to her. Being jealous would’ve made him less appealing to her, and he didn’t want to complain.

The dark-haired man glanced behind himself , smiling when he saw their destination. He pulled her a little further, and soon placed his hands on her hips so that she would stop.

“Alright, we’re here. I really hope... that you like it, Shiro~”

“I hope so, too~ Can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Yes, you can take it off.”

Kuroh watched anxiously as she reached her dainty hands behind her head and untied the blindfold. Once she had successfully untied it, Shiro looked around, and her jaw immediately dropped open as she looked around, the cloth slipping from her fingers. 

They were standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods, and hundreds of fireflies flitted through the air, their light twinkling off and on in a gorgeous display. The night sky shone above them, the surrounding trees and logs were lit from the insects’ glow. It was so utterly beautiful, and a smile spread across Shiro’s face.

“K-Kuroh, it’s so wonderful!~ How even... When did you find this place?”

Kuroh smiled affectionately as he watched her look around enthusiastically, her smile warming him to the core.

“It was before we started dating. I come here whenever I’m upset, or when I need to blow of some steam... It’s a really special place to me. I wanted to share it with you.”

Shiro turned and looked at him and hugged him tightly around his neck, nuzzling her face into the warmth of his chest. To her, this meant so much; that he trusted her, that he cared about her, and that she was special to him. She looked up at him happily, her arms still snaked around his neck.

“Thank you, Kuroh~ It really is such a beautiful place. I love it~”

The dark-haired male, smiled wide and hugged her tight to his body, letting his lips rest lightly against her smooth forehead. Everything about this moment was perfect to him. 

“I’m really glad. I want you to know that I really love you, Shiro. I love you with all of my being~”

He pulled his lips away from her forehead and leaned down, capturing her lips delicately in his own, tightening his hold on her waist. Shiro melted easily into the kiss, leaning into his hold willingly, wanting to drown in his warmth. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, as it was too untouchable, too perfect for the both of them.


End file.
